Rapture's Crazy Princess and her Daddy
by kingnapo92
Summary: Full story now. Eleanor has been captured by the Justice League and taken to Arkham Asylum. But her protector doesn't like that. Now Gotham and the world shall bear witness to the rise of Eleanor and Delta's reign of terror. And this time they have help. Harley/Joker Delta/Ivy Eleanor/femharem
1. Chapter 1

The gates of Arkham Asylum opened up. Yet another poor soul was being sent to the place for the hopeless criminally insane. The young lady who was wrapped up was being escorted by Gotham's own Dark Knight, Batman. He and the Justice League had captured this woman who was killing a man. When the league asked her why she did it her answer was:

"Because my daddy told me to. And now he tells me to kill you as well."

And she proceeded to attack them with telekinesis, flames, teleportation, and what looked like a giant syringe. She fought well but thanks to the Green Lanterns, John Stewart and Hal Jordan she was subdued and arrested. She struggled a little but then calmed down. Since she attacked on Gotham's coastline, she fell under Batman's jurisdiction.

She was quiet the entire trip to the Asylum. They walked through the door where the managed to convince her to tell them her name.

"My name is Eleanor."

"No last name?" one of the doctors asked her.

"No. I refused to be associated with my bitch of a mother by having her last name." she exclaimed while thrashing about. "I killed my association when I killed her. The only person who cares about me in this world is my daddy."

The doctors managed to sedate her. Eleanor was nearly unconscious when she heard her beloved daddy's voice.

_Do not fear my precious daughter._ He said like he was comforting his scared child. _I will come for you. I will never leave you again. Together we will take this world by storm just as you wanted to do when we first came to the surface. Rest now for daddy would you kindly? I love you baby girl._

Eleanor smiled and spoke for the doctors and the Dark Knight to hear, "I love you too Daddy. I will see you soon." And with that she slipped into a realm of dreamless sleep.

That was a month ago.

Now the Asylum cafeteria was abuzz. They all heard about the new girl and a few of the inmates tried to force themselves on the poor girl. They now have graves out back on the grounds. She was called to the latest group session with the other super villains. She heard of them through the Asylum grapevine. In the group with her was the Clown Prince of Crime, The Joker, and his self-proclaimed wife, Harleen Quinzell aka Harley Quinn, Pamela Isly aka Poison Ivy, Johnathan Crane aka Scarecrow, Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc, and Bane.

"Now why don't you stand and introduce yourself." the doctor suggested.

Eleanor stood up and said to all the gathered, "My name is Eleanor. Nice to meet you all."

The meeting started of ok but quickly got boring. And Joker made sure his opinion was known. "OH c'mon doc. This shit is boring as hell. Oh I know why don't we ask the new girl why she is here. Hmmm? Please? PLEASE?!"

"I agree Pud'n. I want to know too." Harley agreed.

"I cannot believe these words are coming out of my mouth but I agree with the clown." Bane said with a heavy Hispanic accent.

Eleanor cleared her throat "Well I guess I was put in here because my daddy taught me that innocence means nothing. He told me is that the only thing that matters is my happiness, my survival. Where I grew up was in a state of civil war. Daddy was supposed to protect me. But Sophia Lamb, my _mother_ took me from him and nearly killed him. But he survived, fought and killed for ten years to get me back."

She paused here to catch her breath. She looked around and looked at the faces of some of her group members. Harley was crying at her story onto Joker's shoulder who was just comforting her in a rare show of affection. Ivy was not faring much better. Croc and Bane were impressed at the man's strength and Scarecrow was looking with indifference.

She continued. "When daddy got back to me, my _mother_ tried to kill me and had my siblings attack him. But Daddy was clever. My younger siblings had a drug in them that only certain members of my home could harvest it. It was the lifeblood of my people. But Daddy didn't care about my other siblings. He was my daddy and mine ALONE!" she screamed at that and threw her chair and smashed it into the wall. Everyone jumped back. She continued her story while making a few of the broken pieces float in air with her telekinesis. "Mother tried to kill me. She tried to permanently stop Daddy by removing the one thing that kept him alive. ME! I was the reason he was still going, I was his drive. But I refused to die. Daddy and I were finally becoming a family again and I was NOT about to let her ruin it. I escaped. I found my daddy and with me by his side we killed everyone in Rapture. Every man, woman, even my little sisters. But daddy was tired. He felt as if he could not fight anymore. Before I left I made sure to kill the woman responsible. Before he fell asleep he told me that he would find me again and take this world. He told me he saw my dream to take this world by storm and rule it the way I wanted. I tried to start but those stupid Justice League stopped me before I got started!" Then she quickly calmed down. She had a creepy smile on her face. Hell Joker was impressed by it. "But that's OK. Because before I got put here I heard daddy's voice again. He told me he was coming back and my dream would come true. And just last night he sang to me."

_On the Gotham Coast_

_**One, two**_

_**Daddy's coming for you**_

A group of late night beach goers were now afraid out of their minds. Their party was interrupted by a guy in old diving suit. He shocked one of them and charged after them with a giant drill.

_**Three, four**_

_**Better lock your door**_

A young man and his friend slammed the door to his car. He fumbled with his keys and dropped them on the floorboard. He dropped down to get them and above him he hears the window smash. He rises up and sees his friend's head with a hole in the forehead and blood gushing down the front of him. He screams and the last thing that passes through his head is a harpoon fired from close range.

_**Five,six**_

_**get a crucifix**_

A young woman is hiding under her boyfriend's car silently saying prayers to every god and deity she knows of to help her survive this massacre. In front of her are the heavy iron boots of the killer with a splatter of blood of her friends. She lets out what she thinks is an inaudible sigh and slowly runs back toward the city. She doesn't make it far as the car she was hiding under was now flying toward her at 80 mph.

_**Seven, Eight**_

_**It's too late**_

The last survivor of the bloody beach was crawling away from the massive figure.

"N-n-no please!" he begged. The figure either didn't hear him or ignored him. He continued his advance. "Please have mercy!" The last thing that he heard was a drill revving up and the last thing he saw was said drill piercing his stomach.

_Back at the Asylum_

_**Nine, Ten**_

_**Daddy's back again.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_When daddy got back to me, my mother tried to kill me and had my siblings attack him. But Daddy was clever. My younger siblings had a drug in them that only certain members of my home could harvest it. It was the lifeblood of my people. But Daddy didn't care about my other siblings. He was my daddy and mine ALONE!" she screamed at that and threw her chair and smashed it into the wall. Everyone jumped back. She continued her story while making a few of the broken pieces float in air with her telekinesis. "Mother tried to kill me. She tried to permanently stop Daddy by removing the one thing that kept him alive. ME! I was the reason he was still going, I was his drive. But I refused to die. Daddy and I were finally becoming a family again and I was NOT about to let her ruin it. I escaped. I found my daddy and with me by his side we killed everyone in Rapture. Every man, woman, even my little sisters. But daddy was tired. He felt as if he could not fight anymore. Before I left I made sure to kill the woman responsible. Before he fell asleep he told me that he would find me again and take this world. He told me he saw my dream to take this world by storm and rule it the way I wanted. I tried to start but those stupid Justice League stopped me before I got started!" Then she quickly calmed down. She had a creepy smile on her face. Hell Joker was impressed by it. "But that's OK. Because before I got put here I heard daddy's voice again. He told me he was coming back and my dream would come true. And just last night he sang to me."_

_On the Gotham Coast_

_**One, two**_

_**Daddy's coming for you**_

_A group of late night beach goers were now afraid out of their minds. Their party was interrupted by a guy in old diving suit. He shocked one of them and charged after them with a giant drill._

_**Three, four**_

_**Better lock your door**_

_A young man and his friend slammed the door to his car. He fumbled with his keys and dropped them on the floorboard. He dropped down to get them and above him he hears the window smash. He rises up and sees his friend's head with a hole in the forehead and blood gushing down the front of him. He screams and the last thing that passes through his head is a harpoon fired from close range._

_**Five,six**_

_**get a crucifix**_

_A young woman is hiding under her boyfriend's car silently saying prayers to every god and deity she knows of to help her survive this massacre. In front of her are the heavy iron boots of the killer with a splatter of blood of her friends. She lets out what she thinks is an inaudible sigh and slowly runs back toward the city. She doesn't make it far as the car she was hiding under was now flying toward her at 80 mph._

_**Seven, Eight**_

_**It's too late**_

_The last survivor of the bloody beach was crawling away from the massive figure._

"_N-n-no please!" he begged. The figure either didn't hear him or ignored him. He continued his advance. "Please have mercy!" The last thing that he heard was a drill revving up and the last thing he saw was said drill piercing his stomach._

_**Nine, Ten**_

_**Daddy's back again.**_

It was a week since the massacre at the beach and Eleanor's outburst in therapy. Batman had no leads on who killed all of those kids. The weapons used did not match any known criminals and surprisingly no one had broken out of Arkham in over three weeks so it could not be one of the usual suspects. Still there was the new girl, Eleanor Lamb as the doctors called her though she has repeatedly told them she will never take her mother's last name.

Batman decided it was time to go talk to her in her cell. According to Dr. Ridge, her therapist, she suffered a major meltdown in the last group session they had and she was sent to solitary for four days. She was just released back into her cell. When he arrived he scared the hell out of the doctors. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he is amused by seeing the doctors jumping at the sight of him. The Bat was escorted to Eleanor's cell where she was just laying on her bed...coloring? The sight almost threw of the Dark Knight but he regained his composure. The guard yelled at her, "Hey you damn bitch get out of bed! Someone wants to talk to you."

Batman looked annoyed with the guards choice of words but let it slide. He had other things to worry about. Eleanor looked up and as soon as she saw Batman her small smile that she had was instantly gone from her face and she looked at Batman with such hatred it almost frightened him. The way she spoke to him most inmates could swear that they could see her breath.

"What do you want?" she asked icily.

"What do you know about the recent massacre of the teenagers on the beach?" Batman asked unflinching.

"Hmm? Nope don't know anything other than what was on the TV." Eleanor smiled the smile that seemed all too innocent. Batman was not buying it.

"The massacre happened on the same day as your little outburst. That screams red flag for me. Now tell me who did it?" He demanded using the signature Bat-glare.

While most prisoners would crack under the glare, Eleanor was not impressed. The things she saw through her daddy's eyes nothing will ever scare her ever again. Batman was slightly impressed. Not many could withstand his glare. He decided to show her pictures he took at the scene to see if she would react to one of them. He slid the pictures through the bars and she grabbed them. She took one look at the pictures and her face broke out into a creepy happy grin. She started giggling and jumping about in her cell some of the others started to get a little confused.

"Whats so funny?" Batman demanded.

"Oh nothing its just you are about to find out." She said with her creepy smile still in place.

All of a sudden every light in the Asylum was shutdown. Batman and the guards and doctors were instantly on guard. Batman ordered, "Doctors get to a safe place, guards escort them and make sure everyone stays in their cells. I will go check out the generators." He turned to the Princess and said, "You better still be here when I get back." And with that he was gone.

_Generator Room_

Batman had made his way to the generators with out an incident which he found odd. He saw the generator switch was still on but there was no power coming from it. He saw a scorch mark one of the generators and saw it was a bit strange. It looked like a lighting bolt struck here but this room was seventeen feet underground and surrounded by concrete with only a door for emergency exits. He looked over to the door and saw it was hanging on one hinge.

_This must be how he got in but there are usually engineers down here. Where are they?_ Batman thought.

Batman looked around and saw a hard hat of one of the engineers with a little blood on it. Not enough to scare somebody but enough to warrant the attention of one certain detective. He walked to the hat and looked around. What he saw on the left of him was a little frightening. The two engineers on duty were now nailed to the wall with harpoons. The same harpoons found on the beach. He walked closer to the two victims but was stopped and electrocuted by a charged line connected to more harpoons deep in the wall. _Impressive but not good enough._

He snipped the wires but was stopped again by what sounded like a bullet but upon closer inspection it was a rivet. Now he was even more impressed. A two pronged trap meant to kill after the first was inactive. He was about to see who the victims were but heard a high pitched scream. But he was no the only one. The entire asylum heard it. Most were afraid of it but only one girl wasn't. She was still giggling and yelled out "I'M OVER HERE DADDY!"

Batman caught a glimpse of the one Eleanor called 'Daddy'. He stood about 7 ft. tall was dressed up in an old deep sea diving suit. He threw a Battarang at him but hit just bounced of the suit and he continued on his way to his daughter. Batman appeared in front of him and announced, "I can't let you go any farther." Delta did nothing but pull out a gun that looked like the child of a revolver and a shotgun. Batman looked at it and took one step back. He knows the power of a shotgun and knows its semi impossible to dodge. Delta kept his shot gun and stretched his left hand out and ripped of a cell door with his telekinesis. _Must run in the family_.

The prisoner who walked out was of average build so Batman was sure he could incapacitate him with no trouble. But with Delta he wasn't sure about. But his choice was ripped from him when Delta threw a small red ball filled with some liquid that splashed over the prisoner, who turned and attacked Batman with reckless abandon. Batman was surprisingly being pushed back while Delta walk through the door and laid trap rivets in a line just beyond the door.

Delta just walked between the cells. Most looked at him and shied away. He was just that intimidating. A few of them looked at him in awe. No one has ever outsmarted the Bat before so he was to be respected. He stopped in front of one particular cell who's occupant was nearly jumping for joy at the sight of her Daddy. Delta wrapped his hand around one of the bars and ripped it off the front of his daughters cell. Eleanor, as soon as she was free wrapped her daddy in a big hug like she never had hugged him before. Delta returned the now happy girls hug just as much. A certain female clown looked at this scene and could not help but say "Awww! That is so sweet!" Delta snapped the hug and turned his attention to her with his shotgun held at the ready.

Eleanor jumped in front of Delta and said "Daddy wait! She helped me out while I was in here. Her and her husband both made me laugh when I was feeling sad. Daddy can we please take them with us? PLEASE?" Eleanor begged with the bane of all fathers, the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Delta looked at Eleanor and then Harley. Though she could not see his face, the message was clear. _Is it true?_

Harley nodded. Delta looked back toward Eleanor who was still pulling the face. Delta nodded slightly. Eleanor smiled and gave her Daddy another hug. Delta used one of his powers to call forth Eleanor's Big Sister armor and her syringe. She quickly put them on except for the helmet. She never did like the helmet. She skipped over to Harley's cell and jammed her syringe into the key hole. It easily opened up. Harley strode out and gave Eleanor a big hug while shouting "Thank you" at the top of her lungs. After she calmed down they found Joker's cell when Delta did the same thing as Eleanor's jail door. Harley jumped on Joker and started kissing all over his face. Delta was about to leave when he spotted a glass prison cell. He walked over to it and peered inside.

What he saw was in his mind the most beautiful woman in the world. He towered over her as she was only 5' 10". She had long red hair that stretched down to her butt, gorgeous green eyes and her skin had a greenish tint. Delta was looking at Gotham's Mother Nature, Poison Ivy. Ivy noticed the figure staring at her. "Who are you big boy?" she asked in a sweet and sultry voice. He did not answer. Instead her best friend Harley bounced up beside him.

"Hey Big Daddy what are you looking at? Oh hi Red!" Harley said.

"Harley? Whats going on?" Ivy asked.

"Oh this is the new girl Eleanor's daddy she was always going on about. He broke her out and she asked to break me and Mr. J out with her." Harley explained.

Delta made a small noise that even though she couldn't understand the noise his posture was clear. He wanted her to come too. Though for his own reasons. Ivy smiled and nodded. Delta was happy. Ivy stepped away from the glass. Delta took out and raised his drill and smashed the glass. Ivy was knocked of her feet from the force of the blow. Delta held out his hand to, in his mind, a goddess. Ivy smiled and thanked him. Eleanor screamed. "DADDY! THE BATMAN IS BACK!" The yellow light in Delta's helmet flashed straight to red and he let out a horrifying screech. Delta turned and ran at the offending Batman.

Batman saw this juggernaut of of a man charging right at him. He knew he could do nothing having wasted his gadgets trying to take down the beserking prisoner. So he took the full brunt of the hit and smashed into the wall. Delta was about to finish him off when guards showed up. Now Delta knew he did not have enough anti-personnel ammo to deal with them so he threw down a few mini turrets to force them into cover. Eleanor, Harley and Joker took off down the hallway. Ivy tried to run but sprained an ankle earlier that week so she could not run fast. Delta saw this and picked Ivy up and threw he over his shoulder and ran after his daughter and her new friends.

Batman was defeated, Eleanor was safe and now he could uphold his promise to her. On top of that he also got to meet a goddess of nature and Eleanor made two new friends. Not bad for one nights work.

Later that night, the odd group of people found refuge in one of Joker's old hideouts. Eleanor sought a little private time with her daddy.

"Thanks for saving me daddy."

_You knew I would._

"Yeah I know but I could not help but think what if you fail, what if you..."

Eleanor could not take it and cried into her father's still armor covered chest. Delta just wrapped one arm around her while she cried. He looked at her unsure what to do. Then he remembered the night on the beach. One of the cars was playing a certain song. He only heard the chorus and knew he would have to make a few adjustments to the lyrics but he gave it a shot.

_**Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night**_

_**I know you're scared right now and don't know why**_

_**We fear how we feel inside**_

_**It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby**_

_**But I promise, everything be alright**_

It worked because Eleanor stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms. He removed his helmet and kissed her forehead. He picked her up and found her a clean bed to sleep on. He set her down and got a chair and continued his song.

_**And if you ask me too  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
I'mma give you the world  
I'mma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'mma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'mma break that birdie's neck  
I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad.**_

And he meant every word of the song. He really would do anything for he precious daughter. And nothing would ever stand in his way.

Song Mockingbird by Eminem


	3. Chapter 3

_Batman was defeated, Eleanor was safe and now he could uphold his promise to her. On top of that he also got to meet a goddess of nature and Eleanor made two new friends. Not bad for one nights work._

_Later that night, the odd group of people found refuge in one of Joker's old hideouts. Eleanor sought a little private time with her daddy. _

"_Thanks for saving me daddy."_

_You knew I would._

"_Yeah I know but I could not help but think what if you fail, what if you..."_

_Eleanor could not take it and cried into her father's still armor covered chest. Delta just wrapped one arm around her while she cried. He looked at her unsure what to do. Then he remembered the night on the beach. One of the cars was playing a certain song. He only heard the chorus and knew he would have to make a few adjustments to the lyrics but he gave it a shot._

_**Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night**_

_**I know you're scared right now and don't know why**_

_**We fear how we feel inside**_

_**It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby**_

_**But I promise, everything be alright**_

_It worked because Eleanor stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms. He removed his helmet and kissed her forehead. He picked her up and found her a clean bed to sleep on. He set her down and got a chair and continued his song._

_**And if you ask me too  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
I'mma give you the world  
I'mma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'mma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'mma break that birdie's neck  
I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad.**_

_And he meant every word of the song. He really would do anything for he precious daughter. And nothing would ever stand in his way. _

Delta woke up before everyone else in the warehouse. It was morning but it was raining hard outside. Delta got out of his bed, and put on his armor. He took a brief glimpse of himself in the window. He looked barely out of his teen years despite being 30 in age. His bright red hair was in a buzz cut style and he had little stubble facial hair.

Delta shook his head. Whatever life he had before his journey to Rapture, it doesn't matter now. Now his life purpose is to make his daughter happy. Delta grabbed his helmet and put it on. Whatever name he had before Rapture is now gone. He is Delta. He is an Alpha Series Big Daddy Protector. He is father to Eleanor. And nothing will stop his mission.

_Justice League Watchtower_

After Batman had recovered, he called for a League meeting. After everyone who could be there arrived Batman brought up a holographic image of Eleanor.

"Woah! Who is that beauty?" Wally West aka The Flash whistled at the picture. He was not one of the heroes to capture her one month ago.

"Her name is Eleanor Lamb. Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart captured her off of Gotham's northern coastline. She was terrorizing the civilians and killed a few of them." Batman explained.

"So if she has been captured why are you telling us this?" Dr. Fate asked.

"Because recently she escaped from Arkham. However it was an outside job. Someone broke in and 'rescued' her." He stopped and brought up a video of Delta. "This is her father as she claims. If what I am right, he was responsible for the massacre on the beach. Watch the video."

The video showed Delta killing the two engineers and hanging their bodies up with harpoons. He also took out his rivet gun and laid trap rivets into the wall along with trap harpoons. The video switched to Delta releasing a prisoner and hitting with a red liquid of some kind who proceeded to attack Batman. The video then showed Delta ripping the cell doors off of Eleanor's cell. He pulled out armor from nowhere and proceeded to rip Joker's door off as well. He switched his weapon to a rather large drill. He smashed the glass cell of Poison Ivy's and released her. The video cut off when Delta threw a few mini-turrets.

"From what I gathered the red liquid is some kind of steroid and hypnotic drug that if coated with send the person into a berserk rage. He also has some telekinetic powers and he is an expert in combat tactics. His weapons so far are a rivet gun, a massive drill, and a double barreled revolving shotgun that I believe he made himself." Batman said to all of them. "If you find him do not try to take him on alone. We do not know if he has any other powers. We have no idea what his motive is or why he is doing what he is doing. Keep a close eye out for both Eleanor and her father."

"Umm Batman?" Flash spoke up.

"What?"

"She's on TV." He said simply.

All assembled heroes turned to the TV where, true to Flash's word, Eleanor was on TV giggling and laughing. However she was not alone. Along with her was Harley Quinn who was also giggling.

"Hello everyone. This is Gotham's Mistress of Jokes Harley Quinn. Me and my precious Mr. J have recently escaped Arkham thanks to our new friends Eleanor and her daddy Delta." Harley announced.

"Thank you Harley. As she said my name is Eleanor. And I am simply here to take over the world. I have seen the state things are in now and it is no better than Rapture, my former home. I will make this world collapse. I will make this world fall and nothing will ever be the same again." Eleanor said.

The camera suddenly turned to Delta. His yellow light in his helmet turned to red and he let out a high pitched scream. He then shot the camera and crushed it beneath his giant shoe.

_Elsewhere_

Barbra Gordon was looking at her old Batgirl outfit. Ever since Joker had paralyzed her she felt so useless. True she was helping out now as Oracle but she wanted to be out in the field. Joker claimed it was accidental but no-one believed him. Not even Batman. Though when she last spoke with Harley, who tried to kill Batman by taking her hostage, she learned that the gun was supposed to be one of Joker's gag guns. As it turned out it was an accidental shooting. She still wouldn't forgive him but it was nice to know the truth.

In her small house she heard her door swing open hard. She put her costume back and pulled out a small 9mm handgun. Normally she would never have a gun but since the accident she thought better safe than sorry. She aimed the gun at her bedroom door and waited. The door opened there stood the one called Delta. She nearly pulled the trigger when the gun was telekineticly ripped from her hands. She knew it was telekinesis having spent time with Martian Manhunter. She wouldn't show it but she was frightened.

Delta grabbed her wheelchair and pushed her to the living room. In said room she saw Eleanor sitting on her couch eating a nice hot piece of pizza. After she swallowed what was in her mouth, Eleanor smiled at her.

"Ah Barbra Gordon. So nice to meet you. I must say, I have not been here long but one of the things I love about this place is pizza. Do you want a slice?" She said.

Barbra was about to say no but her stomach answered for her. Delta grabbed the box and offered it in front of her. _For someone so big, he is a nice guy_. She though as she took a slice.

"Good. Now I am here for a couple reasons. First I know you are the one the Batman calls Oracle." Eleanor said bluntly.

Barbra froze. She was so sure she had covered her tracks perfectly. She had to ask, "How?"

"Oh it wasn't to hard to figure out. Less than two weeks after Batgirl was shot, Batman starts receiving help from a mysterious woman called Oracle. There is no way at all that was coincidence." Eleanor stated matter-of-factually.

Barbra's heart was pounding in her ears. She had her. "What do you want?"

Eleanor smiled softly, "Joker told me about what happened. So I have a proposition. How would you like to walk again?"

Eleanor's Harem

Barbra Gordon (Batgirl/Oracle)

Power Girl

Wonder Woman

Talia Al'Ghul (sp?)

Catwoman

If you have a favorite DC super heroine/villainess you would like to see paired with Eleanor please PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Good. Now I am here for a couple reasons. First I know you are the one the Batman calls Oracle." Eleanor said bluntly._

_Barbra froze. She was so sure she had covered her tracks perfectly. She had to ask, "How?"_

"_Oh it wasn't too hard to figure out. Less than two weeks after Batgirl was shot, Batman starts receiving help from a mysterious woman called Oracle. There is no way at all that was coincidence." Eleanor stated matter-of-factually._

_Barbra's heart was pounding in her ears. She had her. "What do you want?"_

_Eleanor smiled softly, "Joker told me about what happened. So I have a proposition. How would you like to walk again?"_

Barbra was sitting in an abandoned warehouse that the Joker used a few months ago. She was currently surrounded by Joker himself, Harley, Ivy and Eleanor. Delta was nowhere to be found. She could not even see the soft yellow glow of the light in his helmet. Barbra was feeling nervous even if she would not show it. Apparently Ivy picked up on this and spoke to her. "Feeling nervous there little babe?"

"Not at all," Barbra denied though not very convincing. "I am just wondering where her father is?"

"Daddy is currently finding some food and he said some other things to help make us more comfortable here." Eleanor said.

"How do you know this?" Barbra questioned with a raised brow. "He didn't even say anything, he just left."

"Oh. Daddy and I share a psychic bond with each other," She explained. "It is how he was able to find me when we were trapped in Rapture."

"You know something," Joker spoke up. "You mentioned Rapture in the last group session we had. Is that where you grew up?"

Eleanor grew angry at the name of her former home. "Unfortunately, yes. Rapture was a shining jewel of human evolution built under the Atlantic Ocean. The founder was Andrew Ryan"

"I heard of him," Harley said. "He wanted to try to destroy the church and the government so that there was no censorship of art, literature, or science. Basically a socialist society."

"He succeeded," Eleanor nodded. "However it would not have existed without the help of a wonder drug called ADAM."

"What is ADAM?" Barbra inquired.

"ADAM was the life blood of Rapture. When it was processed it was able to be turned into one of two different drugs either a Plasmid or a Tonic. Plasimds rewrote your DNA code and was able to give you different powers from shooting fireballs out of your hands," she demonstrated by flashing her fireball plasmid, "or electricity like Daddy has. He also has most of the plasmids in existence in Rapture. He needed them in order to rescue me." She trailed off obviously remembering when she was captured.

"What about Tonics?" Harley asked breaking Eleanor out of her funk.

"Tonics are merely passive plasmids. While you can see Plasmids in action, Tonics work within the body helping it become stronger or faster or in the girls' case more beautiful. Daddy's tonics range from improving his strength to helping him become sneaky even in the heavy metal armor." Eleanor finished her explanations to the gathered group. "Oh and by the way Daddy is almost back."

Two minutes after she said that Delta walked in carrying a crate on his back, one under his arm and another being lifted by his telekinesis. He eased the crates onto the floor and pried them open revealing two out of three to be full of food. The one on his back was the biggest one of them and, when opened, full of medical equipment.

Eleanor was walking back to Barbra when she heard her beloved father's voice asking her, _Are you sure you want to do this baby girl?_

'Yes Daddy I am positive.'

_May I ask why?_

'Because Daddy we will need someone to keep an eye on the heroes; who better than the one that gives them information?'

_Ok Eleanor. If you are sure I will stand by you and protect and help you._

"Ok! Now that we have to proper medical supplies let's get you up and walking again." Eleanor said happily.

Barbra was still skeptical. "And how are you going to do this?"

"Simple I am going to take some ADAM out of my Daddy and inject it into you. The ADAM will start infusing with you blood and heal any and all injuries." Eleanor explained.

"Any side effects I should know about?" Barbra asked.

"Well you may gain some of my Daddy's powers and if that happens you will experience a lot of pain. Rewriting genetic code is a painful process." Eleanor said with a grimace on her face. Delta merely lowered his head in agreement.

"I'm not so sure about this." Barbra hesitated.

"Oh come on little Batgirl. You know the phrase no pain no gain." Joker said.

"Why do you even care? You're the one who put me in this chair!" she yelled at Joker.

"I maybe a deranged lunatic, sociopath and utterly crazy but if you look at my past record I have not killed anyone. Even my Smilex is non-lethal. It's just modified laughing gas." Joker said. (A/N: Before I receive any flames this is MY AU so there for MY rules. Don't like it, tough shit!)

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" Barbra screamed with her voice echoing throughout the warehouse.

Delta had heard enough and wanted to yell but his vocal cords had been ripped out when he was turned into a Big Daddy. So he slammed his fist against the metal support beam scaring the shit out of everyone. His light had flashed to red showing he was angry about what was going on. His gaze snapped to Eleanor who nodded. She took her giant syringe and took a small amount of his blood. She put the blood in a test tube and set it off to the side. She turned to Barbra and took a small amount of her blood as well.

"I need to know if your blood will mix with Daddy's and your antibodies will not try to destroy the ADAM." Eleanor explained as she put Barbra's blood in with Delta's.

After a couple minutes the blood was solidly mixed and upon testing it the ADAM had mixed well. Eleanor was overjoyed at this news and even Barbra was happy. Eleanor took a smaller syringe and filled it with the mixed blood. Before she injected it, Eleanor said, "Last chance to back out."

"I've come this far might as well see it through." Barbra said rolling up her sleeve.

Eleanor smiled and slowly, gently injected the blood into the former Batgirl's arm. Barbra was wondering what was supposed to be happening when she felt it.

Pain. Excruciating, agonizing, debilitating pain. Barbra's screams were echoing around the warehouse. Joker, Harley, and Ivy looked on in horror. Eleanor looked impassive, and Delta, well you can't see because of his helmet. The screaming when on for a solid three minutes and when it finally subsided Barbra slowly picked herself up. Everyone, save Delta, was looking at her smiling and laughing.

Barbra Gordon, daughter of Police Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon, the former Batgirl, was now up and walking again. She was so overjoyed she did the first thing that popped into her head. She grabbed Eleanor and pulled her into a passionate and grateful lip-lock. That's when the party stopped to watch the two girls make out. Eleanor, surprised at first, quickly returned the kiss. She had always preferred women over men. The only man she would ever let touch her was her Daddy. Two guys back in the Asylum learned that the hard way. (See Ch. 1)

After Barbra came to her senses, her face was very red and her breath was ragged but she looked embarrassed as hell. Eleanor wasn't far behind but the difference was you could see the enjoyment she got out of it clearly on her face.

Ivy, in an effort to break the now awkward silence, said "It's getting late. We should all go to bed and I'm sure our little patient needs to rest after what happened."

Harley and Joker agreed and everyone went to bed. Barbra, who was staying at the warehouse with them, was thinking. _OH MY GOD! Why did I do that!? I mean sure I am grateful to have my legs back but the sudden make out session was a little much in terms of gratitude._

It didn't help that the radio was playing Katy Perry's I Kissed a Girl.

Meanwhile in Eleanor's room.

Eleanor was skipping around her little room giggling happily. She was in love and she knew it. True she thought that the make out session was much in terms of gratitude but there was no way in hell she was ever going to complain about that. She fell on her bed still giggling and drifted off into wet dream land where she was dreaming of dominating not only Batgirl but a whole harem of beautiful females.

In Delta's room.

Delta was cleaning his weapons. He knew of Eleanor's orientation and he didn't care. He was her father and he would love her no matter what. (1)

After inspecting his weapons and making sure they were in proper working order, he started to remove his armor. After he was almost nude (underwear was still on) he got into bed. His thoughts were on a certain green goddess. He too drifted off into wet dream land though his were of just him and Ivy in a steamy jungle romance.

Please note that I am not a supporter of gay rights nor am I against it. I believe that every person in the entire world has a right to live his or her own life the way they want to. If that means that a man want to be with another man or a woman with another woman I say so be it. I also believe in family support. The family of the gay male/female should love them unconditionally. To the families of those who kicked their own children out because of this reason I say may you burn in Hell for all of eternity.

Thank you for listening to my rant.

P.S I am giving Oracle two plasmids. Scout and you decide the next one. Poll will be up. If in the event of a tie I will be referring to the reviews section to help with the decision.

P.P.S MICHIGNAN WOLVERINES IS IN THE FINAL FOUR! WOOO! GO BIG BLUE!


	5. Chapter 5

_OH MY GOD! Why did I do that!? I mean sure I am grateful to have my legs back but the sudden make out session was a little much in terms of gratitude._

_It didn't help that the radio was playing Katy Perry's I Kissed a Girl._

_Meanwhile in Eleanor's room._

_Eleanor was skipping around her little room giggling happily. She was in love and she knew it. True she thought that the make out session was much in terms of gratitude but there was no way in hell she was ever going to complain about that. She fell on her bed still giggling and drifted off into wet dream land where she was dreaming of dominating not only Batgirl but a whole harem of beautiful females._

_In Delta's room._

_Delta was cleaning his weapons. He knew of Eleanor's orientation and he didn't care. He was her father and he would love her no matter what._

_After inspecting his weapons and making sure they were in proper working order, he started to remove his armor. After he was almost nude (underwear was still on) he got into bed. His thoughts were on a certain green goddess. He too drifted off into wet dream land though his were of just him and Ivy in a steamy jungle romance._

Delta started the day like any other. He woke up, showered, and put on his armor. He selected his weapons of choice being the shotgun drill and rivet gun. He also took his hacking device. He loved this little gadget of his. He could shoot a dart and hack into any and all electronic devices. Granted he had to take apart and upgrade his darts however now they had the power of a supercomputer.

It was how he was able to broadcast Eleanor's message around the world. Two auto hack darts and they had instantly taken over the news station satellite systems. Delta walked to his daughter's room and saw she was still sleeping. Beneath his helmet, Delta smiled. Eleanor was curled up with the little doll she made of Delta ten years ago.

Delta wandered over to his new work bench. Here was where he worked his magic. Whether it was before or after he became a Big Daddy he didn't know but Delta was a mechanical genius. While in Rapture, Delta had hacked, upgraded and repaired many sentry bots. His personal favorite was one he named Echo. Echo had been the first bot he repaired. Echo had been with him for a majority of his travels but was destroyed by a Brute Splicer.

Currently Delta was working on a new and improved version of Echo called Kilo and another for Eleanor called India. The bot was to help protect Eleanor when Delta was not around and Kilo was being made to help Delta in any missions he might take upon himself.

Delta grabbed the motherboard and soldering iron and got to work. It was 3 hours before Ivy found Delta. She had been so very quiet that she was able sneak up and catch him with his helmet off. Ivy let out a small audible gasp. Delta turned and saw the beautiful flower that is Poison Ivy. He wanted to dash over and put his helmet back on but it was pointless since it had rolled off the bench. He had taken it off when it got a little too hot.

He cringed. No one but Eleanor had seen what he looked like underneath. It was part of the Big Daddy programming. The only time they are allowed to remove their helmets is when their Little Sister asks. Eleanor was the only one who ever did ask.

Ivy took a good look at Delta's face. He may have once been considered handsome but now his face was littered with scars from his Big Daddy augmentations. His eyes were mismatched one being a vibrant blue while the other was a golden yellow.

"You poor man," Ivy said walking up to him. "What happened to you?"

Delta looked down. He could not talk due to the process that he went under. He felt Ivy's hand on his cheek and he cringed away from it but it stayed there.

"Look at me," Ivy said. "Please." She added.

He did and saw tears running down her cheeks. He wrapped her in a hug while she sobbed against his still armored chest.

"Eleanor told us what you went through in the Asylum. You are a brave man for putting up with what you did." Ivy smiled.

Delta smiled slightly. Delta was just an Alpha series Big Daddy but he was the strongest one in Rapture's short history. No one could match him not even the newer Daddies. Just ask there corpses. Delta and Ivy broke the hug and Ivy surprised him by giving a small kiss on the cheek.

"I promise I won't tell anyone what I saw." She said giving him a smile.

She proceeded out of the room but stopped at the door. "Oh by the way Eleanor told me to tell you that she is going out for a little bit but she is playing it safe so don't worry."

Delta could only think _Well, this might not be good._ But he shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. He was confident in is little girls ability to defend herself.

_With Eleanor_

Eleanor was walking down a sidewalk in Gotham. She had on a black sundress and her hair was done up in pigtails much like Harley Quinn's. Almost every person she passed had turned around to get a look at her. It didn't matter if it was a man woman or child they all stopped and looked. The men made rude comments and cheesy pick-up lines. The women were jealous of her though some also had looks of lust. The children made innocent remarks about her being an angel or she was prettier than their moms.

She didn't mind the attention at all. She relished in it. She loved being the center of attention. But she was also kind enough to let other have their turn in the spotlight. Her inner musings were interrupted by a cry of pain coming from the alleyway next to her. She looked around and saw no one going to help. It sickened her.

_How can those monsters ignore a cry for help_, she thought enraged at the passersby. She took of down the alley and looked where it came from. A teenage girl with pink hair was lying on the ground holding her face. An African-American man who looked twenty with long dreadlocks was being held back with his arms behind him struggling to get free. And a Caucasian man with no hair looked to be 25 was pinned on the ground with a machete to the back of his neck.

"Now, now girly," one of the thugs said. "You really shouldn't have done that. Now your brothers have to watch as I deflower you." He continued with a leer on his face.

"Come on Preacher," the thug holding down the bald man said. "Hurry up and let us have a turn."

"Calm down boys there will be plenty of ass to go around." The one called Preacher said to them.

Eleanor had heard enough. She stepped out and shouted. "Leave them alone you jackass!"

Preacher pulled out a revolver and pointed it at Eleanor. "Leave now miss. I am punishing these heathens for worshipping the devil known as Calypso."

"Shut up about him!" the dreaded man said. "Calypso is no devil. He is a deity among men blessed with powers you will never have!"

Preacher backhanded him and shouted "HE IS A DEVIL, BOY! NO MAN SHOULD EVER HAVE THOSE KINDS OF POWERS. NOT EVEN THE SO CALLED SUPERHEROES DHOULD HAVE ACCESS TO THEM. THEY BELONG TO GOD ALONE!"

Eleanor used his impromptu sermon to change into her Big Sister armor and attacked some of the thugs. They were surprised but it didn't last long as they were quickly killed. The pink haired girl got up and ran at one of them and wrestled a sawed off shotgun from his hand by kicking him in the groin. She turned the gun on him and pulled the trigger, splattering the alley with his brain and skull pieces.

The bald man felt the machete leave his neck and lifted himself from the ground. The thug on his back was being lifted with him. The thug was surprised that he grabbed the bald man's neck completely forgetting about the machete. The man ran backwards right into a dumpster slamming the thug's back into it causing him to grunt in pain and drop the machete. The man reached behind him, grabbed the thug's shirt and slammed him of the ground and his back. The thug was moaning in pain and could barely move but he could see the man grabbing the fallen machete. His eyes widened in fear and he tried to crawl away but felt the machete pierce his back. His scream of pain was cut short as the blade then decapitated him in one smooth motion.

The dreadlocked man used Eleanor's attack to break free of his captor but head-butting him and breaking his nose. He then turned around and delivered a massive right hook to the thug. Something fell out of his pocket. It was a pair of FN Five-Seven 9mm handguns. He dove for them and unloaded half of the clips into the thug.

The 4 people all turned to the Preacher. He was now severely sweating. He retreated until his back was against the wall. He grabbed his book and turned to a certain page. He smiled a cruel smile and said, "Until next time heathens!" and disappeared in a flash of light.

Eleanor cleared her eyes and looked over to the 3 siblings. How they were related she guessed by adoption since they looked nothing alike.

The pink haired girl took a step toward her and said "Thank you for helping us."

"No problem," Eleanor smiled. "Who are you guys anyway?"

The girl smiled. "My name is Krista Sparks."

The dreadlock man waved. "Name is Daniel Grimm."

The bald man smirked. "Mine is Needles Kane."

"My name is Eleanor, nice to meet you." Eleanor shook their hands. "So who was that guy?"

The group looked angry for some reason. Grimm spoke up for the group. "We don't know his real name. He just goes by Preacher. He and his gang called Holy Men have been after us for some time now. We are the adopted children of Calypso. Apparently he and Preacher have been at each other's throats for a while now. I don't know the history but since Calypso disappeared he has been after us."

Needles took over speaking. "Normally we live on the West Coast. We are leaders of 3 gangs there. I lead the Clowns; Daniel leads the Skulls, and Krista the Dolls. We all had engaged the Holy Men in a gang war but we lost. Our groups are now looking for a new location and we thought Gotham was a good place to look."

Krista spoke up. "We thought we would be safe from Preacher but apparently his reach is greater than we thought. He ambushed us one week ago but we fended him off. He tried again but this time he hired some Gotham thugs. We could not take them all on."

"And the rest is history as they say." Grimm said.

Eleanor looked at them. They were a tight knit group. She began to think. She knew that there was no way one person, no matter how strong, could single handedly take over the world. Despite her strength and Daddy's she was just no match for the Army of any country. She made up her mind then. "Hey I know. I take it you guys need a place to stay so how about you stay me and my daddy?"

The group looked at her like she was crazy (which she is in a sense). Krista spoke up. "Umm, are you sure about that? I mean look at us and what do you see?"

Eleanor looked over the group. And then spoke with a big creepy smile. "Well Grimm looks ready to kill the first thing that dares disrespect him. You look like a very beautiful girl and are willing to kill anyone who says otherwise. Kane looks like my psycho Uncle J, willing to kill anything he wants for fun. All of you though are willing to protect each other at the cost of your life and/or sanity. All of you love to relish in chaos, destruction and death," Her smile somehow got bigger. "And I like that about you guys. So what do you say?"

Grimm and Krista looked ready to take the deal but Kane looked skeptical. "We have a condition. We need to pick up our cars we took here. They are in a warehouse on the eastern docks."

"Oh goody!" Eleanor said while bouncing slightly.

"One more thing, don't call us by our actual names. Daniel, Krista and Needles are dead in the eyes of the public." He said.

"What should I call you?" Eleanor said slightly confused.

Daniel smirked. "Mr. Grimm,"

Krista did the same. "Dollface,"

Kane smiled a Joker-esqe smile, "Sweet Tooth"

Eleanor smiled her own creepy smile. "Call me Big Sister. Now let's get your gear."

_Skipping to the warehouse._

The groups of four arrive where the west coasters stashed their vehicles. The lights came on and there sat three different vehicles. One was a custom chopper with a skull and skeleton like frame. The next was a semi-truck and trailer. The last was the most unique one it was an ice cream truck with a creepy clown on top.

Dollface screamed at the top of her lungs. "Oh hello, big girl. Momma missed you soooo much." She hopped inside the semi and kissed the steering wheel. Grimm kneeled by his bike. "Hey there baby girl. Nice to see you again." Sweet Tooth just got in his and started looking for something. There was a lot of glass breaking and somehow a cat screeched from inside. He finally laughed and as he was laughing his laugh became distorted and evil sounding. The once bald head was no ablaze and on his face was a clown mask with a creepy wide grin showing very sharp teeth. Krista also put on a mask. Hers was just a china doll mask. Grimm put on face paint instead of a mask. His paint was in the shape of a skull.

Eleanor smiled her creepy smile at the group. She jumped on the ice cream truck.

"Let's ride."

In case you haven't guessed Grimm, Dollface and Sweet Tooth are from Twisted Metal the 2012 version. I Don't own. I own a copy of the game but thats it. And yes the gangs they run are going to play a factor in her conquest. I will try to include many of the cars they use including the Brothers Grimm, Iron Maiden, and the Carnival of Carnage.

The poll is still open for Batgirl's second Plasmid. Please continue to vote and review.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dollface screamed at the top of her lungs. "Oh hello, big girl. Momma missed you soooo much." She hopped inside the semi and kissed the steering wheel. Grimm kneeled by his bike. "Hey there baby girl. Nice to see you again." Sweet Tooth just got in his and started looking for something. There was a lot of glass breaking and somehow a cat screeched from inside. He finally laughed and as he was laughing his laugh became distorted and evil sounding. The once bald head was no ablaze and on his face was a clown mask with a creepy wide grin showing very sharp teeth. Krista also put on a mask. Hers was just a china doll mask. Grimm put on face paint instead of a mask. His paint was in the shape of a skull._

_Eleanor smiled her creepy smile at the group. She jumped on the ice cream truck. _

"_Let's ride." _

_Justice League Watchtower_

The JL was gathered to discuss any recent activities that their super villains were up to. Mainly they were under control but there were a few that required help from other Leaguers. Today's meeting was about Oracle's recent disappearance. Batman, Nightwing and the new Robin (Tim Drake) had been on the lookout for her. Batman had checked her home to look for clues on where she disappeared to. To his surprise, her home had been broken into but nothing was missing besides her.

The only clues he had was a half-eaten pizza and a size 15 shoe print. He had the Bat-computer scanning for a match of the pattern on the bottom of it. Nightwing had taken some time away from Bludhaven to search for his friend and one time love interest. Robin had also been concerned about Oracle but he tried to put it out of his mind.

After 2 days of not hearing from her, Batman had decided to tell Jim. Jim was pissed off at Batman for a good few hours. Then he was pissed at Barbra for not telling him that she was Batgirl and later Oracle. Then he felt the pain of a father losing his daughter. He put out a missing persons report but so far nothing.

Batman was about to begin a nightly patrol but a police transmission stopped him.

_Attention all units! We have a 10-80 (pursuit) in progress of three vehicles all of which have confirmed involvement in multiple 10-57's (hit and run)._

_**Dispatch can we have a description of the vehicles.**_

_One vehicle is a black semi-truck with a trailer attached. One is a custom Harley-Davidson motorcycle with skull-like gas tank. The last one is an ice cream truck with the wanted criminal Eleanor Lamb riding on top._

Eleanor's name instantly popped out at the Batman. He quickly managed to get to the Batmobile and tried to find a quick intercept route.

_**Dispatch, confirm last vehicle description. Did you say an ice cream truck?**_

_10-4. Be advised all suspects are to be considered armed and dangerous. All are confirmed gang leaders with multiple warrants for homicide, armed robbery and organized crime._

_**10-4 Dispatch. We will setup a road block and try to box in the ice cream truck and the bike. Send for a chopper to deploy spike strips for the semi.**_

_Roger that. Eye 7 is en-route. _

_Inside said semi_.

"Yo boys, the locals think that splitting us up is a good idea." Dollface told her two companions. She also had a police scanner inside her truck.

"Dollface, be ready with Block Buster and Pursuit Break-up." Mr. Grimm said.

"Negative. Block Buster is a go but I don't have the energy to produce Break-up. I need a full day's rest for that." Dollface responded.

"What if I use Sweet-Bot?" Sweet Tooth asked. "I can punch a hole and break pursuit."

"Sweet, last time you used Sweet-Bot you nearly killed us and your own people." Grimm said

"I said I was sorry!" Sweet shouted.

"Boys save it. How about we borrow from Calypso's health trucks he had in Twisted Metal tournament?"

"Dollface, you're a genius!" Both boys said.

Sweet Tooth turned off his radio and shouted to Eleanor. "Big Sister, get ready we are about to do something crazy and stupid!"

"That's ok. I'm used to crazy and stupid!" Eleanor shouted back.

Behind his mask, Sweet Tooth grinned. He likes this girl more and more with each passing minute.

Mr. Grimm dropped behind the truck as the trailer underwent a transformation. The doors lowered outside until they touched the asphalt. The top of the trailer lowered down to complete the ramp. At the bottom sparks of electricity crisscrossed generating a grid but Eleanor could sense that the electricity was supposed to help certain vehicles mainly the ones provided by Calypso.

The trio of vehicles came across the road block. There were many SWAT Armored vehicles and officers.

"Dammit. Sweet can you launch a Laughing Ghost Missile? We have some officers wanting to be heroes." Dollface announced over the radio.

"Roger that Doll, launching it now." Sweet said. He leaned out and told Eleanor, "Hey Sis, you might want to get inside now! I'm launching my head at them!"

Eleanor didn't question it and hopped into the passenger's seat of the truck. Sweet Tooth pushed a flashing blue button on the dash board which armed the head. After the head was armed he pushed a button located on his steering wheel. The creepy clown head left its post on top of the truck and launched straight at the semi-truck. To Eleanor's shock the head phased through the truck and was moving at high speeds to the road block.

The officers were surprised at the demon clown head and how it phased through the truck. They started to scatter but the clown head hit one of the SWAT trucks and exploded. Shrapnel went everywhere shredding cars and body parts. The trio of cars had not slowed down at all, in fact they sped up. Then out of the blue a motor cycle came up from behind and flew over the road block quickly followed by the ice cream truck.

The two strange cars landed behind the road block and drove off. The semi-truck however blew its horn and sped up so fast no one had time to move. It slammed into the road block and sped off behind the other two cars.

"WOOHOO! Boys, Block Buster was a success. Now we are home free." Dollface cheered.

"Not quite Dollface," Eleanor said. "Without a doubt the Batman has heard about our pursuit and is probably chasing us now."

"She's right Doll. I see Bat-brain right now." Grimm said.

Indeed Batman had caught up with them. He had targeted the semi and was about to launch and EMP blast at it but was cut off when the motorcycle had swerved in front of him. The EMP lock on had fired but since its target was moved at last minute it missed completely. The man riding the bike had pulled a chainsaw out of nowhere and popped a wheelie and dragged the chainsaw on the ground. Batman was so focused on the biker he failed to remember the other two trucks. The ice cream truck had slammed into the back of him making his car lurch forward.

The man on the bike had finished his wheelie and raised the now flaming chainsaw. He threw to chainsaw back at the Bat-mobile who swerved to avoid it. He did mostly but the semi had slammed into him as well. The trio of fugitive vehicles had their fun with Batman and hit the turbo on their cars. Flames erupted out of the exhaust pipes as they sped off toward the South Gotham Docks. They crossed the bridge and the semi had decided to drop the trailer in an effort to lose some extra weight. Or so he thought.

What really happened was this:

"Guys I have an idea," Eleanor said.

"Go ahead Big Sis." Grimm said as he was still pulling off his wheelie.

"We need to throw Bat-brain off us quickly before he finds out where we are hidden. Dollface when we cross this bridge I need you to drop your trailer. It will take up most of the bridge and cut off him trying to pursue us." She said.

"Nice plan but I got an improvement to it." Grimm said. When he said that, his brother and sister could practically hear the sadistic smirk on his face.

"OK?" Eleanor questioned.

When the trio got to the bridge the plan was executed like clockwork. However the trio of cars suddenly stopped. Eleanor was about to question them when Grimm pulled out an RPG and fired at the trailer. The trailer had exploded and sent a flaming tower into the air. Through the flames they saw the Bat-mobile skid to a stop just shy of the flames. The three drivers smirked and sped off into the night.

_Justice League Watchtower. Hours Later._

Batman was in a really bad mood. Not only had he not found Barbra, but Eleanor and her accomplices had got away. Most heroes had the good sense to avoid a pissed off Batman all except for the founding seven. They had locked themselves in the conference room in order to discuss what happened.

"Eleanor has found some new followers. She managed to recruit three new people to help her all of them dangerous." Batman explained in a calm manner.

"Well at least it's only three," Flash said.

"That is true but I wonder how she managed to find them in such a short time?" Green Lantern, John Stewart, said.

"I'm with John on this one," the other Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, said.

"Well she could have that mind control liquid her father has." Hawkgirl said.

All of a sudden a flashing red light lit up the room. A screen appeared in the center of the table. On the screen was Eleanor, still clothed in her Big Sister armor, who began to speak in a charismatic voice reserved for politicians and professional wrestlers

"Hello world. If you forgot who I am, my name is Eleanor but you can call me Big Sister. Recently I have found some people who decided to help me with my goal of making the world a better place through chaos and destruction. I had found them while they were under attack and helped them when no one else who heard their cries would. This proves that humans are selfish creatures and no matter what the heroes say, no one is ever innocent; they are merely ignorant. The only truly innocent ones are the children who are too young to tell right from wrong." Eleanor ranted. She paused here to take a breath to calm down.

"Now that I am calmed please let me introduce my three new friends and generals in my conquest of the world."

And with that the camera panned to two males and one female. The female stepped forward and introduce herself.

"My name is Dollface." She said and stepped back.

The first male stepped forward. "I am Mr. Grimm." And he too stepped back.

The second male stepped up, "Call me Sweet Tooth." And like the others he stepped back.

Grimm stepped up again. "We three were at one time the most feared people on the west coast. We have powers most other could only dream of having. All of which came from our adopted father Calypso."

At Calypso's name Wonder Woman's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"He helped us by feeding us and taking care of us. We as children wondered what it is that he did. Calypso is a man blessed with powers from the underworld. Most thought he would be a devil but no devil could ever care for three young children like he did."

Sweet Tooth stepped forward now. "Calypso had eventually been forced to put us three in a tournament from the underworld. A tournament called Twisted Metal. The winner had a chance to make any wish come true. We three were the finalist but we refused to fight each other. The next day our father had been forced to run. Since then we each had established a gang to keep a lookout for him and to keep us safe."

"A few months back we were driven out by a new gang and all of us had scattered across the country."

Dollface stepped up now. "So this message goes out to all Dolls, Skulls and Clowns."

In various states men and women were getting into their armored cars that ranged from monster trucks to old hot rod cars.

"_We are back. The queen and kings live on and it is time to rise again."_

One group of females hopped into a giant robotic version of Dollface and flew toward the source of the signal.

"_This time around we are stronger than ever. Never again will we lose like we did back in Sunnysprings or Watkins Harbor."_

A group of clown masked men had started a giant vehicle with what looked like a metallic carnival tent in the center, all the while a giant clown head was laughing an eerie demonic laugh.

"_This time it will be us who will succeed. We will destroy our enemies and plunge the world into chaos where we will revel, live and prosper."_

A small group of four men all with skull face paint got into their giant monster trucks and drove to the location of their boss.

"_The stage is set. The place where we will make our grand entrance into the world will be the one place that needs the most work, the one place where criminals have already taken over and no one knows it."_

Back in the watchtower, Batman's eyes widened and physically said "Please God no!"

"_All Dolls, Skulls and Clowns, we three order all of you to return to us in Gotham City."_

After the announcement that Gotham City was the staging area for the Big Sister's invasion, many civilians tried to escape only to be cut off by the giant robotic version of Dollface. The robot had set fire to all the bridges and roads leading out of the city. Inside the city, many of the criminals were now causing riots and looting nearby stores.

Back in the watchtower, all the assembled heroes where watching the scenes unfold as all sense of order suddenly vanished.

"Ah, humans," a new voice said. "You say one thing that causes fear and they lose all common sense."

The heroes in the conference room turned as a new man appeared in a flash of light. He looked in his late 40's to early 50's. In his hands he carried a small black book that looked like a bible. He wore a long black trench coat and an undertaker like hat on his head. His eyes where covered by small round red lensed sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Wonder Woman demanded as she and others got into a fighting stance.

The man smiled at her. "I have long since abandoned my former name. Nowadays people call me Preacher."

"Why are you here?" Superman asked.

Preacher smirked. "I am here because you need me."

Sunnysprings and Watkins Harbor are two of the maps in the 2012 version of Twisted Metal.

I know this is a Bioshock/Batman Xover but I figured Eleanor needs an army and I was play TM at the time and bam army and awesome weapons found.

Also I will think about including Jack Ryan, the protagonist from the first Bioshock, but I am still not sure.

Next chapter may include Barbra and Eleanor working on their relationship.


End file.
